ultimatepopculturefandomcom-20200216-history
List of All Creatures Great and Small (TV series) characters
This is a list of characters — and the actor(s) who played them — featured in the British television series All Creatures Great and Small. Over 600 characters were featured over ninety episodes, averaging about seven per episode, with several actors playing multiple characters during the course of the series. Charactersedit Aedit * Abbot, Mr — Kenneth Oxtoby * Adamson, Mr — Harry Markham * Adderley — Michael Sheard * Agnes — Wendy Jackson * Alderson, Mr — John Collin * Allan, Fred — Tony Capstick * Alec — Peter Faulkner * Allen, Mr — Joe Ritchie * Allen, Mrs — Enid Irvin * Allenby, Mrs — Mary Wimbush * Allinson, Dr Harry — John Grieve * Almond, Jack — Bernard Atha * Alton, Jennie — Alison Ambler * Alton, Mrs — Jean Heywood * Alton, Sylvia — Debbie Arnold * Alton, Tim — Harry Walker * Anderson, Josh — Bobby Knutt * Angela — Chloë Annett * Appleby, Alison — Dinah Handley * Appleby, Brian — Dougie Brown * Appleby, Colin — James Mason * Arkwright, Daphne ("Pups, Pigs and Pickle") — Rita Giovannini * Atkinson, Mr ("Where Sheep May Safely Graze") — Gordon Wharmby * Auctioneer — Gordon Duffy * Aunt Lucy — Katharine Page Bedit * Bailie, Alice — Jill McCullough * Bailie, Richard — Steve Delaney * Bailey, Mr — Wally Thomas * Bailey, Mr ("Brink of Disaster") — Peter Barnes * Bailey, Mrs ("Brink of Disaster") — Sarah Grazebrook * Bagley, Eli — Tom Harrison * Bannister, Willie — Derek Hicks * Bantock, Mr — Roger Sloman * Barge, Aloysius — James Cossins * Barker, Mrs — Constance Chapman * Barman ("The Beauty of the Beast") — Norman Robbins * Barman ("Judgment Day") — Bert Oxley * Barnett, Walt — George Little * Barraclough, Geoffrey — Terry Taplin * Barraclough, Prudence — Sarah Morris * Barraclough, Verity — Claire Williamson * Barratt, Mr — David Daker * Barratt, Mrs — Fiona Walker * Bartle, Bert — Ray Gatenby * Bartram, Mrs — Fenella Norman * Baxter, Mrs — Frances Cox * Beamish, Ralph — Tony Steedman * Beck, Mrs — Peggy Ann Wood * Beckwith, Mr — Timothy Bateson * Bell, Mrs — Sandra Gough * Bellerby, Bob — Sam Naylor * Bellerby, Mr — Joby Blanshard * Bellerby, Mrs — June Ellis * Bellerby, Ruth — Tricia George * Bennett, Granville — James Grout * Bennett, Zoe — Pamela Salem * Benson, Luke — John Junkin * Benson, Rob — Norman Bird * Bentley, Joe — Finetime Fontayne * Beresford, Ronald — Kenneth Waller * Beresford, Mrs — Diana Flacks * Berrydale, Mr (radiogram salesman) — Max Marsh * Bert — Bruce Allen * Bert — Terry Gunn ("The Nelson Touch") and Nicholas Hamnett ("Hampered") * Beryl — Kathy Jones * Betty — Nancy Gower * Betty ("Ways and Means") — Julie Melvin * Biggins, Ezra — John Sharp * Biggins, Mrs — Kathleen Helme ("Every Dog His Day") and Margaret Jackman ("Cheques and Balances" and "If Music Be the Food of Love") * Billings, Ken — Barry Jackson * Bilton, Kit — Gorden Kaye ("Pups, Pigs and Pickle") and Bill Croasdale ("For Richer, For Poorer") * Bilton, Mrs — Muriel Rogers * Binks, Mrs — Maggie Ollerenshaw * Binks, Wesley — Michael Conway * Binns, Mr — John Keech * Binns, Tony — Simon Bleakley * Birse, Mrs — Diana Davies * Birtwhistle, Len — Ashley Baker * Birtwhistle, Mr — Norman Mitchell * Birtwhistle, Mrs — Ina Clough * Blackburn, Mr — Peter Ivatts * Blackwood, Mr — John Atkinson * Blackwood, Mrs — Sheila Mitchell * Blenkinsopp, Mr — William Hoyland * Blundell, David — Andrew Rowley * Boddy, Mr — Billy Regan * Boggs, Mr — Tony Nelson * Bond, Mr — Michael Lees * Bond, Mrs — Sonia Graham * Bootland, Malcolm — David Julian * Bootland, Seth — Guy Nicholls * Bosworth, Colonel — Michael Lees * Bosworth, Rachael — Dominique Barnes * Bourbon Ensemble, The — Harvey Brough, John Miller, Jeremy Taylor, Richard Allen, Nick Barraclough * Bowling — Ray Ashcroft * Boy ("Tricks of the Trade") — Craig Brigg * Boy ("Puppy Love") — David Thackwray * Bradbury, Mr — Tony Havering * Bradley, David — Sidney Livingstone * Bradley, Jonathan — David Ellison * Bradley, Marion — Mary Chester * Bradley, Mrs — Megs Jenkins * Braithwaite, Arnie — John Gill * Braithwaite, David — Ian Bleasdale * Bramley, Ruth — Olga Grahame * Brannan, Stewie — Ronald Lacey ("The Last Furlong") and Dinsdale Landen ("Food For Thought") * Bravington, Mrs — Josephine Antosz * Brawton, Lord — John Hart Dyke * Brawton, Lady — Mary Kenton * Brenda — Eileen Waugh * Briggs, Barbara — Maggie Norris * Briggs, Nat — Joe McGann * Broadbent, Sam — Ashley Barker * Broadwith, Mrs — Jean Marlow * Brocklehurst, Rosemary — Emma Hardy * Brompton, Diana — Georgina Melville * Brough, Lionel — Johnny Leeze * Brown, Cliff — David Hargreaves * Bruce, Andrew — David Quilter * Buchanan, Calum — John McGlynn * Buckle, Billy — Paul McLain * Buckle, Mr — Tom Harrison * Bull Farmer ("A Cat in Hull's Chance") — Patrick Burke * Bullen, Major — Norman Shelley ("A Dog's Life") and Mark Kingston ("Cheques and Balances") * Buller, Colonel — Morris Barry * Bullivant, Major ("The Bull with the Bowler Hat") — Uncredited * Bullock, Mr — Roger Walker * Burns, Mrs — Molly Weir * Busby, Mr — Harold Goodwin * Bush, Mr — Alex Robinson * Bushell, Mr — Bill Lund * Butler, Mrs — Marjorie Suddell * Butterfield, Lenny — Tony Cervi * Buttermere, Lord — Edward Dentith * Butterworth, Mrs — Kay Mellor * Butterworth, Wendy — Sarah Stubbs Cedit * Calvert, Mrs — Lorraine Peters * Calvert, Phineas — Johnny Allan ("Horse Sense") and Alan Partington ("...The Healing Touch" and "For Richer, For Poorer") * Carmody, Richard — Chris Brown * Carston, Jenny — Dorothy Tutin * Carter, Harold — Ted Moult * Carter, Mr — John Rapley * Carter, Mr ("Spring Fever") — Ian Thompson * Cartwright, Mrs — Audrey Noble * Casling, Mr — Johnny Allen * Chandler, Mr — Ivan Beavis * Chapman, Bert — Brian Osborne * Chapman, Mrs — Lorraine Peters * Charlie — John Who * Charlie ("Matters of Life and Death") — Mike Kelly * Charlie ("The Nelson Touch" and "Hampered") — James Garbutt * Clark, Mr — Bert Gaunt * Clark, Suzie — Samantha Smith * Clarke, Mary — Jessica Sewell * Clarke, Mrs — Thora Hird * Clayton — Peter Wallis * Clifford, Joan — Suzanne Neve * Clintock, Harry — Ian Collier * Clinton — Peter Duncan * Close, Albert — Burt Brooks * Coach Driver ("Hail Caesar!") — Mike Wardle * Coates, Mrs — Randal Herley ("Here and There") and Ruth Kettlewell ("Out With The New") * Cobb, Humphrey — James Bree * Coker, Mr — Dave Calderhead * Collins, Mr — Malcolm Rogers * Connie — Jean Harrington * Cooper, Dan — Joe Belcher * Corner, Robert — Noel Cameron * Cotterell, Paul — Nicholas Courtney * Courtenay, Basil — Andrew Seear * Cranford, Isaac — Jack Watson * Crawford, Captain — Paul Brooke * Crawford, Hugh — Neil Nisbet * Crawford, Mr — Richard Syms * Crony — Derek Crewe * Cropper, Harry — Anthony Addams * Crossley, Jim — Victor Gilling * Crump, Albert — George A. Cooper * Crump, Mrs — Pearl Hackney * Cundall, Ron — Fred Gaunt * Cundall, Mrs — Joan Campion * Curate ("Every Dog His Day") — Barry McGinn * Cyril — Bryn Ellis Dedit * D’Arcy, Brigadier/Colonel — Eric Dodson * Dakin, Mr — George Malpas * Dalby, Billy — Cyril Appleton * Dalby, Mrs — Janet Davies * Dalby, William — Stephen Bratt * Dance Band ("Out of Practice") — Ernest Tomasso, Jeanne Tomasso, Paul Ripley * Darnley, Edie — Helen Lindsay * Darnley, Sybil — Annette Badland * Davey, Mrs — Kathleen Worth * David — Nicholas Evans * Dawson, Horace — Joe Holmes * Dawson, Mr — Brian Glover * Dean, Mr — George Malpas * Denham, Mr — Martin Matthews * Dent, Charlie — Stan Richards * Dent, Mr — John Barrett * Derrick, Bob — Freddie Fletcher * Derrick, Jean — Sheila Tait * Dibble, Mr — Ced Beaumont * Dickson, Henry — Bernard Atha * Dimmock, Eleanor — Jane Clifford * Dimmock, Mr — John Comer * Dimmock, Mrs — Margaret Heery * Dimmock, Nellie — Georgina Eastwood * Dinsdale, Mr — Alan Starkey * Dinsdale's brother — Wilfrid Brambell * Dixon — Michael Stainton * Dixon, Jonathan — Peter McCulloch * Dobbs — Edward Peel * Dobson, Ted — Ken Kitson * Dodson, Mr — Johnny Maxfield * Donovan, Mrs — Sheila Reid * Dooley, Miss — Avril Angers * Downs — Glenn Cunningham * Dowson, Mr — John Ronane ("Breath of Life") and Barry Jackson ("Blood and Water") * Dryden, Mrs — Olive Pendleton * Dugdale, Mr — Harry Beety * Duggleby — Alan Hockey * Duke of Mannerton — Ernest Clark * Dumbleby, Mr — Dick Brannick * Dunn, Matilda — Ann Way * Dunn, Muriel — Rosamund Greenwood * Dunning, Dick — Colin Meredith Eedit * Earnshaw — Stan Jay * Edgeworth, Mr — Bill Lund * Edmundson, Richard — Norman Mann * Edmundson, Mr — John Rolls * Edna (Mrs. Pumphrey's housekeeper) — Anthea Holloway * Edwards, Mr — Ken Farrington * Egerton, Margery — Lois Baxter * Elder, John — Martin Potter * Emma — Veronica Smart Fedit * Fairburn, Mr — John Biggerstaff * Farmer ("Brink of Disaster") — Wilfred Grove * Farmhand ("Attendant Problems") — Russell Denton * Farmhand ("Pride of Possession") — Tommy Edwards * Farmhand ("Pups, Pigs and Pickle") — Bill Lund * Farmer, Angela — Madeline Smith * Farnon, Siegfried — Robert Hardy * Farnon, Tristan — Peter Davison * Fawcett, Dick — James Ottaway * Felicity ("Calf Love") — Uncredited * Fellowes, Mr — Jackie Shinn * Fenton, Con — Henry Livings * Finch, Ned — Robin Parkinson * First Nurse — Eliza Hunt * First Owner ("Home and Away") — Martin Oldfield * Fisher, Caroline — Annie Lambert * Flaxton, Mr — John Alkin * Flaxton, Mrs — Fiona Gray * Forsyth, George — Finetime Fontayne * Francois (Mrs. Pumphrey's butler) — Graham Rowe * Fred — Mark Torvic * Fred ("Big Steps and Little 'Uns") — Joe Figg * Fred (1985 Christmas Special) — Tommy Harper * Freddy — Neil Godden * Fu Manchu — Paul Gee Gedit * Garrett, Mr — Wilfred Grove * George — Mark Blackwell-Baker * George (postman in "Place of Honour") — Uncredited * George ("Plenty to Grouse About") — Julian Garlick * George (landlord in "Alarms and Excursions") — Andrew Lane * George ("The Call of the Wild") — Anthony Wise * Gibbons, Sep — Duncan Preston * Gibson — John Evitts * Gillard, Angela — Elaine Donnelly * Gillard, Frank — Sam Dale * Gillard, Mary — Gemma Peers * Gilling, Mr — Donald Nithsdale * Gipsy boy ("Out of Practice") — Nicholas Wright * Gipsy girl ("Out of Practice") — Julie Ibbotson * Gillard, Marjorie — Sandra Payne * Gillard, Peter — Jonathan Owen * Girl ("The Name of the Game") — Karen Drury * Goodman, Dan — Ted Richards * Grantley, Anne — Madeline Smith * Greenlaw, Mrs — Judy Wilson * Gregson, Mr — Donald Morley * Grier, Angus — Andrew Crawford * Grier, Mrs — Lucy Griffiths * Griffiths, Mr — Geoffrey Reed * Grimes, Bert — Jack Carr * Grimsdale, Ted — Bryan Pringle Hedit * Hall, Mrs — Mary Hignett * Hall, Sam — Steve Collins * Hammond, Mr — Tim Barker * Hammond, Mrs — Patsy Byrne * Hamson, Elijah — Peter Davidson * Hamson, Len — Joe Gladwin * Handshaw, Arthur — Peter Martin * Handshaw, Eric — Ashley Baker * Harbottle, Miss (Winifred) — Madge Ryan * Harcourt, Charles — John Ringham * Hardacre, Ted — Ted Carroll * Hardwicke, Arthur — Ralph Bowland * Hardwicke, Ben — Carl Rae * Harker, Mrs — Anne Jameson * Harker, Vernon — Rod Arthur * Harris, Joe — Roger Bingham * Harris, Simon — Graham Wicinskj * Harry — David Straun * Hart, Mr — Michael Bilton * Hart, Mrs — Veda Warwick * Hartley, Bill — Peter Martin * Hatfield, Geoff — Geoffrey Bayldon * Hawden, Lord — William Fox * Hawkins, Mary — William Ilkley * Hawley, Mr — David Miller * Hazlitt, Barbara — Christine Kavanagh * Headingley, Deirdre — Josephine Hollis * Headingley, Major — Hilary Wontner * Head Waiter ("Out of Practice") — David Davenport * Henderson, Wilf — Arnold Peters * Herriot, Helen — Carol Drinkwater and Lynda Bellingham * Herriot, James — Christopher Timothy * Herriot, Jimmy — Harry Brayne, Oliver Wilson and Paul Lyon * Herriot, Rosie — Rebecca Smith and Alison Lewis * Herron, Mrs — Jean Campbell-Dallas * Hewison, Mr — Robert Brown * Hewison, Mrs — Cynthia Etherington * Hill — Jackie Shinn * Hinchcliffe, Herbie — Frederick Bennett * Hindley, George — Keith Marsh * Hird, Tagger — Stephen Mallatratt * Hird, Mrs — Pearl Hackney * Hodgekin, William — Teddy Turner * Holroyd, Mrs — Peggy Sinclair * Hopgood, Jess — Richard Steele * Hopps, Mr — David Cook * Horace — Jack Haig * Horner, Mr — Colin Douglas * Horner, Mrs — Norah Fulton * Howell, Mr — Keith Marsh * Howell, Mrs — Josephine Antosz * Hubbard, Mrs — Marjorie Suddell * Hucknall, Jack — Danny Davies * Hudson, Clem — Tony Capstick * Hudson, Dick — Nigel Collins * Hudson, Herbert — James Tear * Hugill, Fenwick — Bill Rodgers * Hugill, Thomas — John de Frates * Hugill, Walter — Roger Grainger * Hugill, William — Ted Beyer * Hughie — Tubby Andrews * Hulton, Lady — Joanna McCallum * Hulton, Lord — Frederick Treves Iedit * Ingledew, Mr — Frank Mills * Ingram, Kate — Hannah Thomson * Inspector Green — John Arthur * Inspector Halliday — Howard Southern Jedit * Jacques — André Maranne * Jenkins, Colonel — Bert Parnaby * Jenkins, Mr — Raymond Witch * Jeweller ("One of Nature's Little Miracles" and "The Pig Man Cometh") — Alan Starkey * Judith — Sarah Dangerfield Kedit * Katharine — Caroline Webster * Kealey, Bert — Terry Gilligan * Kealey, Mrs — Brenda Halbrook * Kendall, Joe — Dickie Arnold * Kenning, Albert — Malcolm Hebden * Kirby, Mr — Brian Hayes * Kitson — John Barrett Ledit * Landlord ("A Friend for Life") — Tony Peers * Landlord (1983 Christmas Special) — Eddie Caswell * Landlord (1985 Christmas Special) — D.J. Huckerby * Landlord of Pub ("Old Dogs, New Tricks") — Chris Collins * Lawrence, Angela — Hannah Fawcett * Lawrence, Keith — Martin Matthews * Len — Barry Hart * Little Boy ("Cats and Dogs") — Nicholas Wright * Little Boy ("Alarms and Excursions") — Jason Lockwood * Little Girl ("Cats and Dogs") — Mollie Walker * Little Girl ("Alarms and Excursions") — Philippa Lund * Livingstone, Miss — Hope Johnstone * Longshaw, Bert — Dave Hill * Lumsden, Mr — John Whittock * Lupton, Mr — Anthony Benson * Lydia — Sue Bond Medit * Mallaby — Anthony Langdon * Mallard, Mrs — Barbara Angell * Mallock, Jeff — Frank Birch (from seasons 1 to 3) and Fred Feast (from series 4 to 7) * Mallock, Winston — Claude Close * Man in car ("A Dog's Life") — D. Geoff Tomlinson * Manton, Joe — Kevin Walton * Mariner, Tom — Harry Drewry * Marston, Linda — Dee Sadler * Marston, Mrs — Sheila Raynor * Marston, Peter — Will Leighton * Massingham, Sir William — Kevin Stoney * Mason, George — Joseph Peters * Mason, Mr — Geoffrey Bayldon * Mason, Mrs — June Ellis * Mavis — Jane Beaumont * Maxwell, Tom — Peter Ivatts * Maxerll, Tess — Alex Wilson * McEwan, Deirdre — Andrea Gibb * McFeely, Molly — Sharon Twomey * McTavish, Alice — Elizabeth Millbank * Meeker, Mr — Michael Brennan * Mercer, Jane — Lesley Nightingale * Mercer, Mr — Geoffrey Banks * Merrick, Hubert — Alan Rothwell * Metcalfe, Frank — James Lister * Metcalfe, Mary — Rachel Davies * Meynell, Mr — Danny James * Meynell, Mrs — Mary Wray * Minikin, Mollie — Katharine Page * Miranda — Aimee Jackson * Morton, Mr — Simon Carter * Mottram, Hilary — Jack Watson * Mount, Deborah (Debbie) — Judi Maynard * Mount, Mr — Dave King ("If Wishes Were Horses") and John Woodvine (1985 Christmas Special) * Moverley — Stuart Golland * Mulligan, Joe — Rio Fanning * Murray — Andrew Robertson * Murray, Mrs — Catriona Macdonald * Muriel — Uncredited (bar woman in "Plenty to Grouse About") * Myatt, Margie — Uncredited * Myatt, Mr — Michael Holt Nedit * Nellist, Rupe — John Turtle * Newhouse, Gobber — Ivor Salter * Noakes, Mrs — Joyce Kennedy * Norman (landlord in "Blood and Water") — Jack Featherstone * Nurse Duggan — Alison Lloyd * Nurse Brown — Marlene Sidaway Oedit * O'Brian, Nick — Brian McGrath * Oakley, Percy — Andrew Abrahams * Ogilvie, Bill — Paul Dawkins * Ormonroyd, Mr — John Blain Pedit * Parker, Susie — Francesca Hall * Partridge, Roland — Geoffrey Bayldon * Pattison, Kitty — Jayne Lester * Paul — Nick Timothy * Pavlechenko, Ludmilla — Kay Woodman * P.C. (Claude) Blenkiron — Colin Fay * P.C. Goole — Steve Haliwell * P.C. Hicks — Mark Jordon * P.C. Leach — Stephen Riddle * P.C. Smith — John Hallett * Pearson, Jacob — Douglas Ditta * Peart, Harold — William Ivory * Pedretti, Franco — Ray Mangion * Pendlebury, Leslie — Hugh Walters * Penn, Albert — Robert Garrett * Perowne, Roderick — William Squire * Peter — Richard Houlihan * Pettinger, Mrs — Anna Turner * Phil — Tim Dantay * Pianist ("Alarms and Excursions") — Ena Baga * Pickersgill, Mr — Peter Schofield * Pickersgill, Olive — Cecily Hobbs * Pickles, Edge — Mike Kay * Pilling, Mrs — Anne Raitt * Pilling, Seth — Malcolm Terris * Pinkerton, Mr — Alan Hockey * Plenderleith, Mr — James Bree * Plenderleith, Mrs — Gabrielle Daye * Plumb, Miss — Jenny Jay * Polenov, Captain — Michael Poole * Potts, Mr — Charles Rea * Potts, Mrs — Gabrielle Blunt * Pounder, Mrs — Kristine Howarth * Pratt, Dennis — Ken Wynne * Professor Norton — Edward Burnham * Punter ("Home and Away") — Mike Clifton * Pymm, Mr — John Moore * Pumphrey, Mrs — Margaretta Scott Redit * Raczinski, Dr — Valerie Sarruf * Ramsey, Bill — Sam Davies * Randall, Tom — Rodney Litchfield * Ransom, Major General — Geoffrey Toone * Ransom, Mrs — Jeanne Mockford * Raven, Trooper — Steve Hodson * Raworth, Sarah — Jane Morant * Ray — John Wild * Rayner, David — Frank Windsor * Rayner, Elizabeth — Amanda Waring * Rayner, Geoffrey — Howard Ward * Reed, Mr — Johnny Barrs * Restaurant Diner ("Here and There") — Frank Harling * Reverend Henty — Jack May * Reynolds — Tom Harrison * Ridge, Mrs — Wanda Ventham * Rigby, Bob — Michael Graham Cox * Ripley, Mr — Graham Rigby * Ripley, Mrs — Elizabeth Glennon * Roper, Mr — Geoffrey Leesley * Ross, Ewan — Alex McCrindle ("Fair Means and Fowl") and David Ashton ("Old Dogs, New Tricks") * Ross, Virginia — Gwen Cherrell * Rudd, Charlie — Gerald James * Rudd, Maurice — Nial Padden * Rupe — Danny O'Dea Sedit * Sam — Philip Whileman * Sam (1990 Christmas Special) — Steve Sangster * Sanders, Betty — Gillian Hanna * Sanders, Jack — James Warrior * Scargill, Mr — Tom Mennard * Scott, Jack — Philip Martin Brown * Scott, Sheila — Natalie Clegg * Scott, Tony — Ryan O'Neill * Seaton, Mrs — Margaret Heery * Second Nurse — Katy Feeney * Second Owner ("Home and Away") — John de Frates * Sergeant Bannister — Graham Hamilton * Shadwell, Bill — Howard Goorney * Shadwell, Joanna — Marian Hutton * Shadwell, Louise — Rachel James * Shadwell, Molly — Avril Angers * Shadwell, Peter — Dominic Guard * Sharpe, Bert — Paul Luty * Shop assistant ("Be Prepared") — Linda Bardell * Sidlow — William Abney * Sidney — Alan Hulse * Simmons, Mr — Renny Krupinski * Simon — Joss Brook * Simpson, Marjorie — Julie Shipley * Sir Robert — Donald Pickering * Sister Louise Rose — Jessica Spencer ("Out of Practice") and Irene Sutcliffe ("The New World" and 1985 Christmas Special) * Skelton, Cornelius — Michael Watkins * Skelton, Marmaduke — Edward Peel * Skerry, Albert — William Moore * Skipton — Edwin Finn * Skipton, Mr — Tony Melody * Small boy with puppy ("Judgment Day") — Mitchell Varnam * Smedley — Danny James * Smethurst, Mr — Ted Beyer * Smethick, Mr — John Pickles * Smith — Arthur Griffiths * Smithers, Mr — Fred Gaunt * Smithers (Young) — Charles Booth * Soames — George Selway * Soldier ("Alarms and Excursions") — Graham Hamilton * Sowden, Mr — Larry Noble * St. John — Peter Alexander * Stallholder (1983 Christmas Special) — Anna Turner * Steven — Andrew Losowsky * Stockdale, Adam — Paul Grunert * Stockdale, Bob — Tim Wylton * Stokes, Barry — David Kershaw * Stokill, Mr — Al Gillyon * Stott, Mr — Alan Hulse * Strong, Oliver — Gordon Gostelow * Strong, Roland — Walter Sparrow * Stubbs, Miss — Una Brandon-Jones * Stubbs, Sammy — Haydn Conway * Summergill, Arnold — Charles West * Sumner, Harry — Robin Scobey * Sutcliffe, Mr — Warren Clarke * Sweetman, Mr — Howard Crossley * Sweetman, Myra — Maureen Lunt * Sykes, Mr — Bill Lund Tedit * Tamworth-Brown, Mrs — Betty Turner * Tanner, Emma — Lynne Ross * Tanner, Simon — Stephen Dudley * Tansy, Jack — Robert Falconer * Tansy, Mr — Tony Lavering * Taverner, Dick — Glyn Owen * Taverner, Julia — Caroline Holdaway * Taverner, Beatrice — Pamela Gale * Taylor, Bob — Mark Botham * Trueman, Freddie — Bill Cashmore * Rachel Taylor — Tracy-Jane White * Teasdale, Mr — John Taylor * Ted (landlord) — Michael Shannon * Temple, Alice — Mollie Maureen * Thompson, Miss — Anna Turner * Thornton, Susie — Judy Brooke * Thwaite, Tommy — John Rutland * Thwaites, Mr — Joe Belcher * Tibbett, Mrs — Annie Leon * Tilson, Mrs — Elaine Donnelly * Tolly — John Pennington * Tom ("The Beauty of the Beast") — John Kellett * Tom ("Faint Hearts") — Danny O'Dea * Tommy — Derry Jordan * Tompkins, Mrs — Anthea Holloway * Travers, Roddy — Patrick Troughton ("Hair of the Dog") and James Ellis ("In Whom We Trust") * Trenholm, Mary — Vivien Keene * Trenholm, Peter — James Norris * Tremayne, Colonel — Anthony Dawes * Tremayne, Mrs — Jean Fergusson * Truscott, Glenys — Colette Stevenson * Tyreman, Cliff — Tony Sympson Uedit * Umpire ("The Name of the Game") — Ken Hastwell * Unwin, Gordon — Geoff Oldham Vedit * Van driver ("Plenty to Grouse About") — Malcolm Raeburn * Vaughan, Susan — Sabina Franklyn * Vera — Sharon Cheyne * Vicar ("A Friend for Life") — Glenn Cunningham * Vicar (1990 Christmas Special) — Aubrey Phillips * Vine, Andrew — Trevor Ainsley Wedit * Wain, Bernard — Peter Benson * Wain, Mary-Jane — Ruth Holden * Waiter ("Knowin' How to Do It") — Jack Featherstone * Waiter (1985 Christmas Special) — Sean Glenn * Wakeman, Major — Roger Brierley * Warrington, Bill — Trevor Nelson * Watson, Terry — Peter Lorenzelli * Watson, Mrs — Hilary Trott * Weeting, Brian — Paul Clayton * Weeting, Dennis — Paul Butterworth * Weeting, Mr — Terry Waddington * Wellerby, Mr — Reg Lever * Wenlow, Silas — Richard Cole * Westby, Jane — Rebecca Sowden * Westby, Mrs — Amanda Waldy * Westby, Sarah — Kathryn Barry * Westerman, Miss — Joan Young * Wheatley, Mrs — Enid Irvin * Whitehead, George — Edward Phillips * Whithorn, Mr — Edwin Richfield * Withorn, Mrs — Jenny Laird * Wiggin, Mr — Ray Mort * Wiggs, Albert — Alan Helm * Wilf — Dene Edwards * Wilf ("The Playing Field") — Mark Shorto * Wilkey, Reg — Charles Pemberton * Wilkin, Seb — Richard Mapletoft * Wilkinson, Mr — Terry Cantor * Willis, Mr — Alan Hulse * Willis, Tom — David Theakston * Wilson, Mr — Jeff Nuttall * Wireless announcer (voice, 1990 Christmas Special) — Frank Windsor * Witchell, Sam — Preston Lockwood * Woman with pony ("Judgment Day") — Gillian McClements * Woodley, David — Craig McFarlane * Worley, Mr (barman in "Out of Practice") — Nicholas McArdle * Worrall, Sally — Rosalind Wilson Yedit * Young Man — Ray Boot * Young Woman — Kate Kitovitz * Youth ("Home and Away") — David Clayforth Referencesedit * All Creatures Great and Small full cast and crew at IMDb Categories: * Lists of British television series characters Navigation menu * Create account * Log in * Article * Talk * Read * Edit * View history * Main page * Contents * Featured content * Current events * Random article * Donate to Wikipedia * Wikimedia Shop Interaction * Help * About Wikipedia * Community portal * Recent changes * Contact page Tools * What links here * Related changes * Upload file * Special pages * Permanent link * Page information * Data item * Cite this page Print/export * Create a book * Download as PDF * Printable version Languages * Edit links * This page was last modified on 27 June 2014 at 09:50. * Text is available under the Creative Commons Attribution-ShareAlike License; additional terms may apply. By using this site, you agree to the Category:Lists of British television series characters